Stay
by likeyoumeanit
Summary: "I'm exhausted baby and all I want after a long day of dance rehearsals is to be with you and just relax." fluffy Carlos/OC


Anna awoke to find the usually loud 2J silent. Upon inspection she found herself alone in the spacious apartment. She reveled in the opportunity for a day alone. After fixing a quick brunch she sprawled out on the couch in front of the plasma screen and started channel surfing until she found something suitable to watch. She landed on a rerun of one of her guiltiest pleasures. Disney seemed to be airing a marathon of Hannah Montana and Anna had made it no secret that she loved Mitchel Musso and his character of Oliver Oken. Eight episodes had gone by before her isolation was disrupted.

"Carlos?" Anna asked swiveling her body to the direction of the door. He smiled sweetly at the girl on the couch. After slipping of his jacket and shoes he joined her on the couch.

"Anna, you are a sight for sore eyes," Carlos sighed kissing her lightly on the forehead. Anna moved to a sitting position to give him room next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder before settling into the couch.

"Where have you been? I woke up and no one was here, not that I'm complaining," Anna asked smiling at the boy next to her.

"Griffin had Gustavo write a new song and insisted that we record it today and start rehearsing for the music video."

"Aw my poor baby," Anna said curling into Carlos's side to give him a hug.

"What about you; what did you do all day by yourself?"

"I woke up a little after noon, ate and planted myself on the couch and I've been watching TV all day," She answered turning her attention towards the television set.

"Well isn't someone lazy," Carlos joked getting up.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked.

"Shower, we rehearsed for 5 hours"

"Good idea, you do kind of stink," Anna joked.

"Is that so? Maybe I'll just sit here with you for awhile; I mean I am kind of tired. I don't think I have the energy to walk _all the way_ to the bathroom."

"Go shower now Carlos or no cuddle time for you!" Anna said pushing him in the direction of the bathroom. Carlos feigning shock and outrage pouted his way to his bedroom to grab clean clothes and then made his way to the bathroom all the while aiming his puppy dog pout towards his girlfriend. "Just go already!"

As soon as the bathroom door was shut Anna turned her attention back to the television where Miley Stewart had just up ended Oliver Oken with a beach blanket causing Anna to let out a small chuckle. The episode was almost over by the time Carlos planted himself on the couch once again. Anna quickly made to sit up and give him space on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Carlos asked.

"Making room for you to sit." Anna answered as she repositioned her legs on the floor

"What no cuddle time?" Carlos joked pulling her back down as copied her previous position of lying down.

"Carlos!" She squeaks out surprised as he pulls her flush to his chest.

"What's the matter honey?" He chuckled softly into her brunette locks causing her to giggle.

"At least let me change the channel; I know you don't want to watch Hannah Montana." She explained as she tried unsuccessfully to sit back up.

"I won't be watching it," Carlos countered as he held her closer.

"Carlos!" She yells out shocked trying once again to escape and succeeding. "My mom gets out of work at 5 o'clock and it's already 4:45 we can't do that now!"

He raises an eyebrow at her and tried to hold in the bout of laughter that he feels coming on "Do what exactly?" he asks.

"You know what I'm talking about! I don't think she'll appreciate you taking advantage of her daughter in her own living room. Remember what happened last time she caught us making out in here?" She blushed.

"I wouldn't exactly call it taking advantage of you Anna" He sighed pulling her back down onto the couch. "I wasn't talking about making out either." He countered.

"…Oh…" Anna answered blushing even redder.

"I'm exhausted baby and all I want after a long day of dance rehearsals is to be with you and just relax." He explained pulling her back down and holding her gently against his chest. He wrapped his arms tenderly around her as he placed his chin in the crook of her neck.

She didn't say a word as she diverted her attention back to the television where Lilly Truscott was now taking a pair of boxers out of her back pocket and staring at them in disgust as she threw them to the floor. Anna held her boyfriend's left hand in her right absently mindedly tracing a pattern with her thumb on his hand. As soon as the opening credits of the next episode ended she could vaguely hear a soft steady breathing as Carlos had fallen asleep behind her. Not long after did Anna follow suit and her steady breaths chorused his.


End file.
